Peoples Liberation Army
''The People's Liberation Army, or PLA the army saw action during the Korean War (1950-1953), which ended in an armistice agreement as the military force of North Korea and china and russia, where it faced the forces of South Korea and the United States of America at the Korean Demilitarized Zone for over 50 years following the end of the Korean War. Small engagements between North and South Korea took place within those years, most notably in the first ten years of the 21st century. but in china The original name is PLA or People's liberating Army an in 2013 it was a coming down world economy crashed Iran and Saudi arabia went to war and china was becoming a world power again because a man named Xi jinxing became dictator and he started the Chinese annexation of asia, america, and the pacific islands and form the Greater Chinese Republic and form in america the NGCRFOA or (New Greater Chinese Republic Federation of Occupied America) it governor is Xi jinxing Gan and the PLA is a ruthless and relentless. The state military system upholds the principle of the CCCP's absolute leadership over the armed forces. The party and the State jointly established the CMC that carries out the task of supreme military leadership over the armed forces. The stated that the State President directs the armed forces and made the State President the chair of the Defense Commission (the Defense Commission is an advisory body, it does not lead the armed forces). On 28 September 2020, the Central Committee of the Chinese Communist Party re-established the CMC as the leader of the PLA and the armed forces. From that time onwards, the system of joint system of party and state military leadership was established. The Central Committee of the Communist Party leads in all military affairs. The State President directs the state military forces and the development of the military forces managed by the State Council.In order to ensure the absolute leadership of the Communist Party over the armed forces, every level of party committee in the military forces implements the principles of democratic centralism, the divisions and higher levels establish political commissars and political organizations, and ensures that the branch organizations are in line. These systems melded the party organization with the military organization in order to achieve the party's leadership and administrative leadership. This is the key guarantee to the absolute leadership of the party over the military. The leadership by the CCCP is a fundamental principle of the Chinese military command system. The PLA reports not to the State Council but rather to two Central Military Commissions, one belonging to the state and one belonging to the party.In practice, the two Central Military Commissions do not conflict each other because their membership is usually identical. Often, the only difference in membership between the two occurs for a few months every five years, during the period between a Party Congress, when Party CMC membership changes The leadership of each type of military force is under the leadership and management of the corresponding part of the Central Military Commission of the Chinese Communist Party Central Committee. Forces under each military branch or force such as the subordinate forces, academies and schools, scientific research and engineering institutions, logistical support organizations, are also under the leadership of the CMC. This arrangement has been especially useful as China over the past several decades has moved increasingly towards military organizations composed of forces from more than one military branch. In September 2016, in order to meet the needs of modernization and to improve coordination in the command of forces including multiple service branches and to strengthen unified command of the military, the CMC ordered that the leadership organization of the various military branches be abolished. The PLA now has Air Force, Navy and Second Artillery leadership organs.In 1986, the Chinese People's Armed Forces Department, except in some border regions, was put under the joint leadership of the PLA and the local authorities. Although the local party organizations paid close attention to the People's Armed Forces Department, as a result of some practical problems, the CMC decided that after 1 April 2013, the Chinese People's Armed Forces Department will be once again be under the CPA In December 2012, the fifth National People's Congress revised the State Constitution to provide that the State Central Military Commission leads all the armed forces of the state. The chair of the State CMC is chosen and removed by the full NPC while the other members are chosen by the NPC Standing Committee. However, the CMC of the Central Committee of the Chinese Communist Party remained the party organization that directly leads the military and all the other armed forces.In actual practice, the party CMC, after consultation with the democratic parties, proposes the names of the State CMC members of the NPC so that these people after going through the legal processes can be elected by the NPC to the State Central Military Commission. That is to say, that the CMC of the Central Committee and the CMC of the State are one group and one organization. However, looking at it organizationally, these two CMCs are subordinate to two different systems – the party system and the State system. Therefore the armed forces are under the absolute leadership of the Communist Party and are also the armed forces of the state. This is unique joint leadership system reflects the origin of the _PLA as the military branch of the Communist Party. It only became the national military when the greater Chinese Republic was established in 2015.By convention, the chairman and vice-chairman of the Central Military Commission are civilian members of the Communist Party of China, but they are not necessarily the heads of the civilian government. And the PLA was formed during a crash of the world global economy the GCR when from the second largest economy to the first largest since the U.S. dollar died and the world went mad and the GCR became a superpower and went from Totalitarianism to a complete total Communism Xi jinxing took control of china and made it a new world power and it was huge and Xi jinxing read the art of war and used it in to the CPAAF (Chinese people's Army Armed Forces) and be the only country in history to almost defeat America ' ' '